EunHyukEunHyuk
by KiaHyora
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Eunhyuk punya kembaran gaib ? , dan membantunya untuk memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya, 'Donghae'. Akan tetapi rivalnya selalu menghalanginya, 'Siwon'.


**Pairing : **EunHae, SiHae, Ryeowook, Hangeng dan Yoona SNSD

**Disclaimer : **Super Junior milik SM Ent., semua member milik mereka sendiri dan keluarganya.

**Warning :** Gaje, ga' ada humornya, YAOI, BOYS BOYS, bad plot, dan _DON'T LIKE DON'T READ._

**Summary :** Apa jadinya jika Eunhyuk punya kembaran gaib (?), dan membantunya untuk memiliki seseorang yang dicintainya, 'Donghae'. Akan tetapi rivalnya selalu menghalanginya, 'Siwon'.

**Genre :** Romance dan tentukan sendiri sisanya #selalu-.-

_Note : __Inspirasi dari manga Jepang Izumi Kaneyoshi yang judulnya _ _. __**Dan please jangan PLAGIAT...**_

**Eunhyuk POV**

Dimana aku? Bukankah di depan itu sebuah pintu? YA! Benar , aku melihat sebuah pintu yang terlalu normal terletak di tengah-tengah ruang hampa udara. Dan aku berada di tengah ruang hampa udara yang aneh ini. Sebenarnya dimanakah diriku?

Sebentar...Aku melihat bayangan seseorang, perlahan semakin kulihat jelas wujudnya (?) dan semakin lama semakin jelas wajahnya. Dan...

TARAAaaa...

"ANDWAEEeee...!"

Aku benar-benar kaget dan tidak percaya...

"_Hai, Eunhyuk! Anyeong..."_

"Mwoo? Anyeong? Kau itu kan aku babo..." kutatap dia dengan teliti dan hampir tidak percaya, dia begitu mirip dan sama persis denganku.

"Mungkin ini hanyalah mimpi... YAA, benar ini adalah mimpi..

Ayolah hyukkie cepat bangun, dan bergegas ke sekolah, kau akan terlambat jika tidak bergegas...!"

"_BINGO, sekarang kau ada di dalam mimpimu sendiri hyukkie... perkenalkan Lee Hyuk Jae imnida, murid SMA biasa umur 17tahun yang seorang lagi" _dia tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangannya tanda ingin berkenalan.

"Yang benar saja ah...kau itu aku, ngapain juga harus kenalan lagi. dasar..."

Aigoo, wajahku ternyata tidak dapat diremehkan... padahal hanya mengenakan piyama yang sama dengan hantu sarap itu, tapi pesonaku sudah keluar dengan piyama ini. Pantas banyak seme yang mengejarku di sekolah..hhehe^^

"_STOP! Meskipun kita adalah sama, tpi aku tak senarsis dirimu... masih ada hal yang lebih penting, jadi tolong dengarkan aku!"_

"Mwoo..?" aiisshh...ternyata dia bisa membaca pikiranku.

"_Kau bisa melihat pintu itu kan?"_ hantu itu menunjuk pintu yang pertama kali ku lihat tadi

"Tentunya saja YA!"

"_Pintu itu menghubungkan banyak masalah di dunia nyata. Pada dasarnya, kau adalah manusia di dunia seberang sana. Tapi kau melarikan diri ke dalam dunia ini. Dengan kata lain, bagimu dunia nyata itu bukan tempat yang menarik"_

"MWOO? Sini kau setan sialan beraninya ngomong yang gak-enggak!" dasar setan kurang ajar, apa dia takh pernah di sekolahin? #setan sekolah?#  
_"Aisshh, tenang hyukkie! Aku kan ingin menolongmu"_

"Memangnya sapa kau?" kali ini aku tak tertarik padanya lagi

"_Kau ini benar-benar tertekan dengan duniamu. Oleh karena itu, aku akan berusaha mendukungmu dari sini"_

"Mendukungku? Gimana?" setan ini benar-benar pintar sekarang. #udah sekolah berarti?#

"_Tenang, sudah kupikirkan untuk tetap berhubungan denganmu"_

"Ehh?Tu..Tunggu...!"

KLEEKK...

"_Nahh...waktunya kita pergi. Kajja!"_

Meskipun aku takut apa selanjutnya yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Namun setan ini,,,Bukan! Dia adalah sosok diriku yang satu lagi, yang selama ini hidup di alam mimpiku. Yang akan menolongku dikehidupan nyata. Apakah itu benar? Bayangan diri sendiri yang dapat membantu kita dikehidupan nyata atau seperti peri dicerita Cinderella?

Dia membuka pintunya. Dan dari dalam sana keluarlah sinar yang begitu terang seakan menarikku untuk masuk ke sana. Karena silau, aku tak dapat melihat apa-apa sekarang.

**To Be Continue**

Author membuat FF ini dari adaptasi sebuah komik dari Izumi Kaneyoshi, komikus asal Jepang. Cuman ingin dijadikan versi SuJu kok.

Karena komik saya yang udah basi di rak dan gak keurus, jadi aku manfaatkan daripada nganggur. #curcol

Karena judul aslinya adalah , aku ganti menjadi . bukan eunhyuk/eunhyuk (eunhyuk atau eunhyuk) tapi eunhyuk per eunhyuk. Ingat matematika, jika eunhyuk dibagi eunhyuk maka hasilnya 1 yaitu eunhyuk juga. #ya ampun, dimana-mana eunhyuk#

**Readers yang baik=memberi LIKE dan KOMENTAR nya di tempat yang telah disediakan...**

**Author = Aallea Cipuutt / KiaHyora**

**FB : Aallea Cipuutt**

**Twit : KiaHyora**


End file.
